The Lost Boys
by Lost Cause1
Summary: Knowledge of the Exiles would really help understand this fic. The only reason I'm placing it here is because it has X23 in it. Please review:) & I would appreciate any ideas for my story...as long as you don't mind me mentioning your screen name..
1. Prologue

Foreword: I do not own any of these characters, they are all owned by Marvel and DC, and whoever else I bring into this FanFic, but I will identify any original characters.  
  
Prologue A man awakes in the middle of a grassy field with no buildings around him in sight. He begins to wander through this strange land, but he still finds nothing. "Hello there" a voice speaks behind him. The man turns to see another man. "Jack isn't it? Or do you prefer to be called Mr. Magnificent?" "Jacks fine.Where am I?" "Nowhere actually." "What?" "Perhaps I should explain all this too you in a little while, but we have a few others to pick up first." Cautiously Jack followed this strange man who seemed to know where he was going in this Nowhere place. Eventually they came upon a young woman unconscious in the field as well. "Excuse me, but we need you to wake up." The strange man spoke down to her. The girl sprung awake, and with two blade ejecting from each hand, she stabbed the strange man only to find her hands go right through. "Now that you have that out of you system, would you mind following me and this other gentlemen on our way to my house." The girl silently growled and followed behind Jack with a stern look on her face. The stranger then pulled the group to a stop with no one in sight, and he said, "Come out, we are not going to harm you Mary, but we need to talk to you so you can understand your situation." The girl whom stabbed the stranger dove to the ground as she heard three shots ring out and see them pass through the stranger as her claws did. She began looking around fiercely but could not see anyone, nor smell or hear them. "Mary, please, I do not wish to harm you, I just want to talk." Out of nowhere a young black girl appeared and pointed a gun point blank to Jacks head and said, "You better not be playing me, or I'll blow his head off, I swear!" Before anyone could react, the first girl sliced the gun into half with her claws, and placed the other hand with claws around the other girls neck. "X23, that won't be necessary. She was just reacting irrationally as you once did, I doubt she could have killed anyone here anyway." X23 calmed down and sheathed her claws back into her hand, but she kept a close eye on the girl Mary whom even with her hyper senses could not smell. Jack walked between them to make sure they didn't try to kill each other again before they got to this strange mans house. Mary spoke up and asked the man, "Whats your name, and how do you know who we are?" "I'm called the Time Broker, and anything that happens here does not go without my notice." Satisfied by his answer Jack and the girls continued until a large portal of energy appeared before them, and a young tan boy came out of it.  
  
"Still nothing, but I least I found some people." The boy said. "Hello Gateway, I'm the Time Broker, and the people behind me are Jack, Mary, and X23." "Where am I?" "Nowhere, but I'll explain it all later. Right now, I need you to open a portal about fifty five miles north of here to pick up someone else." "Okay." Gateway said in his austrailian accent, and he began to twirl his bullwhip (the thing that made those weird noises in Crocodile Dundee.which I do not own anything of.) and opened a portal large enough for all of them to pass through, they once again came upon a grassy plain as they walked out. X23 took a whiff, and suddenly extended her claws before she was pounced by a large red wolf that was waiting in the tall grass. X23 and the wolf tumbled for a few minutes before Jack intervened and pulled the wolf off X23, and restrained it until it transformed into a young girl with red hair, cursing in an Irish accent. "Calm down Rhane, we aren't here to hurt you." The Time Broker spoke as X23 muttered as she was healing from all the stratches mumbled, "Speak for yourself." "Hello, eh!" Someone called out above them. Everyone looked up and saw a small flying car with a young man behind the wheel and another young man in the back. "Madison Jeffries and Jack White, we've been looking for you. Please come down here so we all can get a move on." The Time Broker yelled at them. "I'm glad to see you, the only one I've had for company has been this boy who hasn't said more then two words, eh" Madison yelled as he jumped out of the flying car as soon as it landed. "I've said plenty more then two words, you've just been blaring that radio of yours so loud you haven't heard me at all." "Maybe I should have left you back there then pick you up." 'Boys, please quiet down. Gateway, will you know open a portal about two hundred miles northeast of hear so we can get to my house." Gateway did and they arrived at a small house with the kitchen full of food, and the young teenagers began to eat everything in sight while Jack and the Time Broker brought everything to order. "To get started, I will tell you that you are all in a state of nonexistence. You have all been removed from your home dimension due to an error that was not fixed. The only way for you to get home is if the error in your reality is fixed, and then time will place you back in your home dimension." "How will we know when we get there" Mary asked munching down some twinkies. "Your more likely going to be pulled from the dimension your currently in and placed back there once the error is corrected." "How do we fix the errors" Jack White asked. "By going to each reality with an error and fixing it, then moving on to the next errored dimension." "Wait, there are infinite dimensions, we can't fix all of them!" "That's true, but errors happen to be spread from dimension to dimension, if you cut off and error in one dimension, then the others will have not been affected by it, which slims down the number of errors quite a bit." "How will we know what the errors are that need to be fixed?" "With this" The Time Broker said as he pulled out a small green wristband, "This is the Tallus, this will be your support system, and it will inform you of the error, and anything else you need to know when you are in the alternate dimension." "Who gets to wear it?" Mary asked. "I've decided that Magniconte gets to wear it as he is the oldest and most experienced of this group." The Time Broker said as the Tallus disappeared from his hand and was now on Magniconte's. "Well, now that we have all that sorted out, how about you decide a team name? By the way, the names Exiles and Weapon X are taken." Since no one could decide on what name they should have, everyone placed their names into a hat and the Time Broker drew one. "Okay.From this moment forward, until you get home.You will be known as The Lost Boys!".  
  
Coming up. A brief interlude as I describe the characters history and powers. 


	2. Lost Boys profiles

Lost Boys team profile  
  
Jack Magniconte aka Mr. Magnificent age 32 Powers: Enhanced speed, strength, stamina, and slight invunerbility History: A former football star turned soldier, Jack takes the welfare of his group often over the mission and often himself.  
  
"Mary Zero" age 14 Powers: Capable to remove herself from the realm of perception entirely. History: Unable to be seen or heard (or smelled) by anyone she ran away from home, and was a thief until she was noticed by a mercenary, Alex Hayden, and began her path to become the worlds greatest assassin.  
  
Jack White aka Sponge age 16 Powers: An infinite photographic memory and split second recollection of anything he once seen, saw, heard, smelled, tasted, and touched. History: His powers active since he was a baby, Jack was considered a prodigy for his intelligence of all that he remembers. Although his powers can not technically hurt anyone, he watched countless martial arts movies that make him near invincible when in hand to hand combat with all the moves and patterns he remembers.  
  
"X23" age 16 Powers: Enhanced senses, adamantium skeleton, and healing factor History: An escaped project of Hydra, she is the twenty third clone of Wolverine, the original Weapon X. She is always untrusting and is usually violent when dealing with someone that she does not know.  
  
"Gateway" age 15 Powers: Capable of puncturing holes through time and space that allows for instant transportation oven even the most vast of distances. History: Gateway is a natural Aborigine who is often more interested in thing going on around him in nature then things that are more vitally important, but he is always there or one of his portal is when you need it.  
  
Madison Jeffries age 15 Powers: Tecnomorphic ablities and unsurpassed engineering knowledge. History: A born Canadian, Madison easily matches the stereotype, but his ability to build anything and shape it to what he wishes is always used in the teams best interests.  
  
Rhane Sinclair age 14 aka Wolfsbane Powers: Wolf Metamorph, when changes she has heightened senses, claws, and a violent temperment. History: Suffering a rough childhood, Rhane does her best to associate herself with people her age, and is always willing to help in time of crisis. 


	3. Dr Doom and Sue Storm sitting in a tree

Chapter 1 Dr. Doom and Sue Storm sitting in a tree.  
  
Deep in a dark alley, one of Gateways portal opens, and the Lost Boys embark on their first mission.  
  
"Our mission in this world is to prevent the marriage of Dr. Doom and Sue Storm from being stopped." Jack informed the team.  
  
"Wait, I heard those two were enemies? Why would they be getting married?" Mary asked.  
  
"It appears that Dr. Doom and Reed Richards, Sues husband, worked together to stop a creature known as a celestial from destroying the earth. They succeeded but with its dying breath it killed Reed Richards, and made Dr. Doom believed he was Reed Richards as punishment."  
  
"I have a question." Sponge asked.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked in return.  
  
"If Dr. Doom believes himself to be Reed Richards, why is he getting married to Sue Richards under name of Dr. Doom?"  
  
"Doom has many generals who want to conquer the earth. The only way there could be peace is if he marries Sue Storm, and she becomes his consort which will by them time to disarm the generals."  
  
"Who's going to stop the wedding?" X23 asked.  
  
"Hmm.The tallus says that it's going to be Namor the Submariner, and he's going to kidnap Sue Storm and take her to Antlantis at the day of the wedding."  
  
"Well what's the plan, Jack?"  
  
"X23, you and Rhane keep an eye on Sue Richards who's out wedding shopping. Tell us if anything comes up that you need help dealing with."  
  
X23 and Rhane nodded and took off to the store.  
  
"Mary and Sponge, you both get into Dr. Dooms ship where he is holding the wedding, and tell us if Namor's around until then."  
  
Mary nodded grabbed Sponges hand, snapped her fingers three times and was gone. "Gateway and Madison, you're with me, I want to be ready to go into the ship at a moments notice if things get nasty."  
  
Cut to X23 and Wolfsbane.  
  
"Is that her, Rhane?"  
  
"The blond one? Yeah, that's her."  
  
X23 and Rhane had followed Sue's scent all the way into a plush clothing store with a storm of reporters who want to get the exclusive of wedding.  
  
Sue was trying on many dresses while her friends She-Hulk and The Wasp kept the reporters at bay while they asked question of their own.  
  
"Sue you don't have to do this. If Doom's holding Reed hostage, we'll help you get him back with the Avengers." Wasp said as She-Hulk nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know this is strange, but I need you to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing, and that Reed is safe."  
  
X23 scoffed at Sues last statement, and said, "If she only knew the truth herself."  
  
"Maybe we should tell her?"  
  
"What! No, that's not even an option!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This reality has already suffered an error. No one knows what would happen if another should happen, and we're stuck here forever! That means you'll never get back to your friends in your real home."  
  
With that, Rhane bit her lip and stayed silent as they continued to spy on Sue Storm. Meanwhile Mary and Sponge were having a discussion themselves.  
  
"Can't you do that some other time?" Mary asked as Sponge's eyes were locked at the screen in front of him, showing him detailed schematics of Dooms ship.  
  
"If I know where everything is, there is little chance of us getting lost if we need to escape the ship, if we're spotted by Dooms guards or his generals we may as well be dead the moment were seen."  
  
Mary humphed at him implying that they would be caught by Dooms guards of his generals, she just thought of something to say back, but quickly pulled herself and Sponge out of notice when Dr. Doom entered the room they were in.  
  
Dr. Doom came in and laid a mess of magazines and tabloids on his desk, each mocking and speculating why Sue would marry him. Doom then slouched into his chair and ran a diagnostic check on his armor.  
  
"Permanetly sealed? That's impossible, Victor must have had some way to get the armor off. I just haven't thought of a way to get it off myself yet."  
  
Sponge giggled at this comment. As Doom was Doom only under the belief he was Reed Richards, he could not get his own armor off. Mary pulled him out the door as they decided to go up to the chapel were the wedding would take place, and wait for Namors move to come in and take Sue to Antlantis.  
  
Several hours passed, and the guests arrived. Sue appeared in full wedding gown, with her brother Johnny and Ben Grimm behind her. She approached the altar and Doom was there waiting for her, the ceremony was commencing peacefully until Namor jumped through the stained glass widow behind her, and landed right between Doom and Sue.  
  
"Sue, you can't do this!"  
  
"Namor! This isn't your decision!"  
  
"I'm making it my decision." Namor said as he pinched Sues neck and she fell unconscious.  
  
Doom fired on Namor from behind with his gauntlets, and shouted, "She is not yours to have Namor, she is Dooms, and I will not allow you to take what is rightfully mine!"  
  
Namor turned around and hit Doom across the room scattering the guests and before he could take him on again, a land slapped on his back pulling him back.  
  
"How about you calm down for a minute, and we talk this out for a few minutes." Jack said as he held on to Namor.  
  
"Who are you? And what matter of this is yours?"  
  
"Let's just say that there more than what appears here today, and you should back off."  
  
"I have a better idea." Namor said as he elbowed Magniconte in the chest breaking his hold.  
  
Before Magniconte could react, Namor was pounced by X23 with her claws extended slashing violently.  
  
"Children! You have Children face me!" Namor shouted as he grabbed X23 by the neck and began choking her until Magniconte did his all star tackle on Namor. Wolfsbane ran to check on X23, and then suddenly morphing to wolf form, and jumping Namor as well.  
  
Mary and Sponge helped Doom to his feet as he shook his head and began muttering to himself. Sponge joined the fight against Namor, delivering several blows to vital nerve areas, but not hurting Namor all that much. Madison showed up in his flying car and ordered everyone to get out of the way as he floored it and slammed into Namor pushing him back outside the ship and into a placed portal by Gateway sending him to the Red Sea.  
  
Magniconte caught his breath once more and told them, "Okay, missions over. We're out of here."  
  
One by one all the Lost boys were teleported out of the ship and that dimension as the ceremony continued as planned.  
  
"Good job, boys and girls. That was a hard one, few have to deal with Namor on there first mission. Time in that world is back in it's natural order, and I'll give you and hour or two before I send you on your next one."  
  
Sponge helped Mary to her feet, and said to the group, "Does anyone wonder what will happen now that Sue and Doom are married?"  
  
Everyone shrugged and they began chatting while one reality away.  
  
Doom sat in his chair once more, but this time in deep thought. Little did anyone know that the battle with Namor had broken the illusion that he was Reed. He was now married to Sue, his mortal enemies wife, and he still had all the knowledge of Reed, so should he continue the impersonation of himself or be himself once more?  
  
"Honey, it's are second honeymoon, can't you do something other then sit there and wonder what the rest of the world is thinking" Sue said as she came into his room wearing something that made Rhane blush at the mere sight of it. Sue bought it at the same store as her dress, but this was not casual wear.  
  
Sitting for a few more moments, Doom got up and decided that a decision like this requires a good nights rest, and he'll make up his mind tomorrow. 


End file.
